


Love Me Normally

by ezraisangry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff and Angst, Insecurity, M/M, Trans Sirius Black, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:07:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28152837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezraisangry/pseuds/ezraisangry
Summary: Sirius doesn't believe he's good enough for his boyfriend. Remus tells him otherwise.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 99





	Love Me Normally

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by will wood's song "love, me normally"
> 
> CW // mentions of unsafe binding

“Do you really love me? Or are you just saying that?!” 

Those words stung more than Remus could say. 

“Sirius, please, of course I do - “

“Of course I do” he threw his hands up, mocking his boyfriend. Sirius was pacing their dorm in nothing but a pair of silk pajama pants and a binder that he’d should have taken off hours ago; there was no doubt that Remus would pester him about that soon that night.

Rubbing the side of his face, Remus sighed. With his lack of response, Sirius continued his rampage, er... rant.

“Is that just the pity talking? Merlin, Moony... you could be with anyone and you chose me?! I don’t... don’t understand. Any normal person would take you out in a heartbeat, and yet - “

“Sirius!”

He cut the silence with the sharp call of a name, almost sounding angry. But Remus wasn’t angry - he was tired, lost, and hurt. Hurt that his boyfriend would think of himself in that way.

“Normal? I... what are you on about, normal?”

“Normal! Yknow, a man who isn’t, isn’t... “ the brunette Gryffindor trailed off, trying to collect his thoughts and emotions which seemed to have been thrown everywhere like a game of 52 pick-up.

“Padfoot” Remus frowned, catching on to the other’s tangents. “There’s... no solid definition of normal. But you are not... whatever the hell you’re going on about. I do love you, okay? And you won’t change that”.

“Moony - “

He rose a brow at the other’s whining, allowing Sirius to cut himself off before speaking again. “Nothing will change that, you hear? Now, Sirius, you are far from normal...” he gave somewhat of a playful smirk “But that’s not a bad thing. That doesn’t make you lesser. In fact, I like you for how you are. You’re my Padfoot. You think I’d go after someone else?”

Silence. Silence that could be blamed on sheer stubbornness. “Well?”

A small grumble of a noise was made.

“No”

“Exactly. Besides, you think you’re the one who isn’t normal here? Who’s the werewolf, hm?” 

“Moony, I meant - “

“I know what you meant” Remus shared a weak, sad smile. The smile grew more genuine though, especially as he watched Sirius take in everything his lover had said, the words working their way into his brain, through his veins, and finally, into his heart.

“I also know you’ve been wearing that for way too long” he tilted his head down a bit. Despite a few small huffs and pouts from Sirius, he got his boyfriend to take off his binder, replacing it with an oversized nightshirt.

The pair became intertwined, climbing into the same bed. James and Peter would return soon, but neither of them cared. This was one of the moments they got to share, and they both knew damn well it was worth taking advantage of.

“Do you really love me?” Sirius asked again, though this time he was clearly teasing.

“Yes, I love you” Remus gave a playful eyeroll, wrapping his arms around the smaller man.

“...love me normally?”

“Merlin, Padfoot, what does that even... go to sleep”


End file.
